Kent Farm (Earth 1)
The Kent Farm was the estate of the Kent family before going up for sale in 2011. For generations, the farm was owned by the Kent family with Clark Kent, Martha Kent and Jonathan Kent (before his death) being the last until Martha left in 2007, Jonathan died in early 2006, and Clark left for Metropolis in 2011. Since Jonathan's death in January 2006 and Martha's succession of his State Senate seat, their son Clark ran the farm almost single-handedly before considering selling it. It is known that the farm was still actively raising animals and producing organic crops as recently as Spring of 2008. In 2008, Clark got a job in Metropolis at the Daily Planet and simultaneously began saving random strangers as the Blur. He used the excuse that farm work kept him busy. It is unknown if the farm is still in production. By 2011 the deed to the farm was transferred to Clark and Lois by Martha as an early wedding present to them, with them deciding to sell the farm. In the end, Lois and Clark kept the farm. Physical Appearance The Kent Farm is located on Hickory Lane in Smallville, Kansas 66605. It is the oldest farm in Lowell County. It is adjacent to the Smallville cemetery. The home phone number is 555-0145. The Kent farm includes the following locations: * Kent house * Barn ** Clark's loft * Storm cellar - destroyed when Clark's ship exploded in May 2003. In addition, the Kent Farm also has a concrete and steel grain silo and a steel windmill. Known Residents Owners *'Hiram Kent' and his wife Jessica owned the Kent farm. *'Jonathan' and Martha took the responsibility of taking care of the Kent Farm; this was after the death of Hiram and Jessica. *'Clark' and Lois received ownership of Kent Farm from Martha as a wedding present. Residents *The Kent Farm no longer has any residents. Clark and Lois had lived there for a while, but moved out to a new apartment in 2011; *For a very brief period of time, Lex Luthor stayed with the Kents. *Lois Lane lived on the farm during what should have been her freshman year of college for several months. After the destruction of the Talon, Lois moved back onto the farm with Clark. She is the only resident of the farm who has never participated in helping out with the farm chores. *In May 2007, Martha left Smallville and moved to Washington, D.C., to take a seat in the US Senate. For a short time, Clark was the farm's only inhabitant. *Shortly after Martha's departure, Clark's kryptonian cousin Kara was released from suspended animation and moved in with Clark. Although she didn't partake in most farm chores, she enjoyed feeding the animals. *Lana Lang sought refuge at the farm after faking her death. She lived with Clark as the two attempted to have a "normal" relationship, and often helped Clark unload commodities. While she was suffering from a strange Kryptonian catatonia, she was relocated to the hospital for care. After her recovery, she left Clark and Smallville for the foreseeable future. At the same time, Kara's whereabouts were unknown, so Clark once again lived alone for a time. Kara returned to the farm, but Clark soon realized that she was Brainiac in disguise, with the real Kara trapped in the Phantom Zone. *Conner Kent, while not living on the farm, frequently visited as Clark helped mentor him so he could learn to control his abilities. After his red kryptonite rampage, he tried to make up for it by helping out on the farm doing chores. During this time he helped repair the damaged barn and installing new fence posts. *In the summer of 2008, Clark was trapped in the collapsing Fortress of Solitude, then held captive in a Russian work camp, so for a time, the Kent farm was uninhabited. *Clark invited Lois to live with him on the farm in her "old room", but she turned him down. Later she took him up on the offer, but changed her mind after getting a raise at work. While they were dating and Lois was under the influence of gemstone kryptonite persuasion, she started to try to move back in but after the effects wore off, she decided against it. After the Talon was destroyed, Lois moved back onto the farm with Clark. She lived there until they both moved to a Metropolis apartment in 2011. Early History This parcel of land was settled by Nathaniel Kent, son of Silas and Abigail Kent, for his family back in 1871. Nathaniel and his wife, Mary nGlenowen, created an original two-room farmhouse out of logs from walnut trees Nathaniel cleared on the land. The living area consisted of a large room with a fireplace/stove for heating and cooking and a table with benches where members of the family ate their meals. A small room housed the sleeping quarters. Nathaniel served as one of Smallville's first sheriffs. With the success of the fertile land and the expanding size of the family came a bigger house built in 1903, a distance away from the original homestead and closer to the new dirt road that leads to town. Constructed out of wooden boards, the new home contained a large kitchen with dining area, a living area and two bedrooms—one for the parents and the other for all of the children. An indoor commode and two more rooms were added in 1938, and in 1957 a second story was built. Shortly after marrying Martha, Jonathan constructed a wraparound porch, painted the house yellow and surrounded the home with a white picket fence for his new bride. The couple gutted and completely renovated the residence over the past several years. During the second meteor shower, the house was severely damaged, but has since been rebuilt. The furnishings include a very interesting antique upright piano, although none of the current family have ever been seen to play it. Rich in history, the Kent Farm has survived the 1930s Dust Bowl, tornadoes and snowstorms as well as the great 1989 meteor shower. The original barn was built in 1872 and housed many different farm animals but was destroyed by the Irving Tornado of 1879. Another barn was immediately erected but was struck by lightning in 1926 and burned to the ground. Its replacement—built in 1926—was converted to a stable 30 years ago and now stands adjacent to the large barn—with a loft—constructed in 1970. The first wooden chicken coop was assembled in the early 1900s. Hiram Kent, Jonathan's father, built a storm cellar during the 1950s to protect his family from the many tornadoes that plague the state and some say to provide shelter from the threat of nuclear war. The storm cellar was destroyed in May 2003. The Kent Farm also has a concrete and steel grain silo and a steel windmill. Produce Over the years, the Kent farm has grown alfalfa, corn, wheat, oats, soybeans, milo, grain sorghum, potatoes and sugar beets. At one time, the Kent farm was known as the major cattle-feeder in the area. The family has also raised dairy cows, sheep, goats, pigs, workhorses and chickens. During her married life, Martha Kent, a "city girl" from Metropolis, helped her husband farm their land and raise their animals. She particularly enjoys taking care of the chickens. Martha began growing her own organic produce several years ago by researching organic gardening and recognizing her own need to grow produce without pesticides. She plants her plot near the house using only organic seeds and in complete accordance with the organic produce guidelines. Over the years, her interest in organic gardening grew into a thriving business. She produces tomatoes, squash, berries, herbs, wheat and flowers. She also has a small apple orchard. Mrs. Kent sells her produce at the Farmers' Market. She has also transformed the chicken coop and removed all cages. The chickens run freely in the buildings when they are not outside clucking in the yard. When the Talon Theatre was converted into a coffee shop by Lana Lang, Martha produced pies and other pastries to be sold there. 21st Century In 2001, Martha Kent was chased into a grain silo by Harry Volk. They were covered in grain, but rescued by Clark and Jonathan. Bob Rickman used his power of persuasion to convince Jonathan to sell the farm, but legal aid by Lex Luthor helped to delay the sale long enough for Kyle Tippet- who possessed the same powers as Rickman- to overpower and kill his former partner and current enemy. The Kent's entire herd of cattle was poisoned with chemicals seemingly from LuthorCorp's fertilizer plant but in reality, it was Roy Rothman, brother of Amanda Rothman, in order to take revenge against Lex. The Kent Farm was quarantined and searched in early 2003 when Martha contracted a deadly toxin of unknown origin. An explosion in the storm cellar occurred in the Spring of 2003 and caused a powerful power surge throughout the town. When the Kents were unable to recover from financial problems, the farm was leveraged and they almost had to move out. However, Lex Luthor bought the land in the Kents' name, paid their debts, and gave them the deed in return for a compass that Jonathan had given him recently that had helped him find a safe location after a plane crash. The farm house was severely damaged in 2005 when it suffered a direct hit during the second meteor shower. However, it was rebuilt with help from the citizens of Smallville. In 2006, Martha Kent arranged for Lionel Luthor to contribute a significant amount of money to Jonathan Kent's campaign for State Senate. When Jonathan found out, he offered Lionel a sizable portion of the farm land known as the "Back Forty" (Acres) as collateral to pay their debt. After Jonathan's sudden death, Lionel, for his part, refused to accept Jonathan's payment. He absolved their debt and gave the land back to the Kents. When Martha left the farm and moved to Washington, D.C., Clark mentioned that he would lease out the Back Forty to a neighboring farmer, Ben Hubbard. He also intended for Ben to look after the farm when he planned to begin his training in the Fortress of Solitude but later changed his mind about going due to Kara's appearance in his life. Clark allowed a feature-film version of the Warrior Angel comic book to be filmed at the farm. The film featured popular movie star Rachel Davenport and the farm was overrun with paparazzi during her stay. In late 2008, Clark and Lois hosted Chloe and Jimmy's wedding at the Kent Farm. Doomsday attacked the wedding and kidnapped Chloe. Davis did heavy damage to the barn before he left. Clark had the barn repaired with the Legion of Super-Heroes. In an alternate time-line the farm was taken over by the Kandorians, as it was branded with the Mark of Zod and the symbol of Kandor. Apparently even though Clark has been working at the Planet, his abilities allow him to keep the farm in running order. Later Martha gave Clark and Lois the deed to the estate, and later a real-estate agent came by to look over the place. Lois and Clark moved into an apartment in Metropolis and decided to sell the farm. Clark was going to close escrow, the day after his wedding to Lois. However, the sell seemingly fell apart, with Lois and Clark keeping the farm. Even after moving to Metropolis, Clark continued keeping some of his Kryptonian gadgets on the farm. Category:Locations Category:Smallville Locations Category:Earth 1 Locations